


Equivoci in autunno

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe chiede a Kabaji di recapitare un mazzo di fiori a Tezuka, ma le cose non andranno per il verso giusto





	Equivoci in autunno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo storia: Equivoci in Autunno  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kabaji Munehiro  
> Stagione: Autunno  
> Prompt: Noia  
> Frase: “Non è affatto divertente”  
> Oggetto: Tazzia  
> Luogo: Centro della città  
> Introduzione storia: Atobe chiede a Kabaji di recapitare un mazzo di fiori a Tezuka, ma le cose non andranno per il verso giusto  
> Note dell'autore: nessuna

_**Venerdì 6 ottobre – Casa Atobe 17:00**_  
Cosa c’era di meglio di restarsene all’aria aperta a sorseggiare quei deliziosi infusi aromatici? Atobe aveva sempre pensato che in autunno non ci fosse nulla di meglio che assaporare quella deliziosa bevanda accompagnato dalla leggera brezza autunnale che scompigliava lievemente i capelli.  
Il tè gli ricordava gli anni che aveva trascorso in Inghilterra, in quel periodo aveva imparato ad apprezzare quella tisana. Era da ben tre anni che era ritornato in Giappone, ma era diventata una parte della sua quotidianità, un rituale cui Keigo non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare.

«Kabaji, puoi venire qui?». Era pienamente certo che l’amico, sentendo il proprio nome, si sarebbe avvicinato al tavolo da giardino dove aveva appena appoggiato la tazza di ceramica.  
«Usu».  
Era così ovvio, lo conosceva fin troppo bene da sapere che avrebbe fatto tutto quello che gli avrebbe ordinato, quindi perché non approfittarne anche in quella situazione?  
«Ho una cosa da dirti».  
In genere non avrebbe mai chiesto aiuto in un contesto simile, non a qualcuno di cui non si fidasse. Kabaji aveva la sua piena fiducia, ma oltre a questo era anche la persona più riservata che conoscesse e sapeva che fosse l’unico cui potesse rivelare certi dettagli della sua sfera sentimentale e intima.

Non è che Keigo fosse tanto difficile accettare di essere Gay, ma il fatto che avesse perso completamente la testa per Tezuka Kunimitsu, il ragazzo che aveva tenuto duro fino alla fine in una partita che l’aveva segnato per sempre: era quello a essere bizzarro.  
Erano rivali e credeva di averlo dimostrato a tutta la Hyotei: cosa ne sarebbe stata della propria reputazione scolastica? Era pur sempre l’idolo della maggior parte delle studentesse, se avessero saputo per chi batteva il suo cuore, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Non osava immaginare la reazione di quest’ultime nel sapere che lui, il presidente del consiglio studentesco e capitano del club di tennis della Hyotei Gakuen, era innamorato non di un ragazzo qualsiasi, ma del capitano di un’altra scuola: sarebbe stata probabilmente la sua rovina!  
Erano quelle le cose che non dovevano trapelare in giro, e non poteva compromettere la sua posizione scolastica: dopotutto non era il re della Hyotei Gakuen?  
«Per te è un problema, il fatto che io possa essere innamorato di Tezuka?».  
«No».  
Non è che non si fosse aspettato una simile risposta, ma comunque aveva desiderato poter ricevere una sua conferma per essere più sicuro di non avere nessun problema.  
Apprezzava che Munehiro fosse un tipo da poche parole e si fidava totalmente di lui sapendo che non sarebbe mai andato a spettegolare con nessuno. Era anche per la sua riservatezza che sapeva di aver fatto bene a sceglierlo come amico, anzi era uno dei suoi più cari compagni ed era sicuramente il ragazzo perfetto cui chiedere aiuto in quel momento.  
«Domani consegna questi fiori a Tezuka. Ti ho lasciato l’indirizzo così non avrai problemi e potresti fargli anche gi auguri da parte mia?».  
Non poteva di certo farsi vedere consegnare quei fiori a Tezuka, cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo trono se qualche suo compagno l’avesse visto a casa del rivale? Alla fine desiderava sia avere il cuore di Kunimitsu che regnare sovrano alla Hyotei Gakuen e non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere nessuna delle sue cose. Alla fine Atobe era certo di essere nato per regnare e nulla gli avrebbe impedito di farlo, nemmeno il ragazzo che amava.  
Kabaji alla fine gli avrebbe permesso di avere tutto quello che voleva e sapeva che mai avrebbe rifiutato un suo ordine.  
«Usu!».

_**Sabato 7 ottobre – Casa Tezuka 16:00**_  
Quando pochi istanti prima aveva sentito suonare il citofono, Tezuka aveva pensato che potessero essere i suoi compagni di scuola venuti per fargli gli auguri di compleanno. Era andato ad aprire la porta per farli accomodare, magari offrire qualcosa ai suoi amici, ma di certo ritrovarsi la figura di Kabaji, era stata una cosa completamente inaspettata.  
Cosa voleva da lui? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo ma notando il corposo mazzo di rose rosse, che a occhio sembrano essere almeno sulla cinquantina: era di certo venuto a fargli gli auguri di compleanno.  
Perché proprio dei fiori? Non era quello il genere di cose che si regalavano a dei semplici conoscenti, era certo che ci fosse qualcosa dietro un tale gesto e non fu difficile per Tezuka realizzarlo: Kabaji era cotto di lui, altrimenti come si spiegava un simile dono?  
«Sono per me?».  
«Usu, bu…on com…plean…no».  
Nella voce del ragazzo quasi si notava una forte insicurezza, come la timidezza di chi non aveva il coraggio di dichiararsi e fu proprio quella frase che alla fine confermò le sue precedenti intuizioni: Kabaji Munehiro era proprio innamorato di lui, forse più di quanto potesse credere.  
In che modo poteva dirgli di non essere interessato alle sue attenzioni? Non lo avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare perché era interessato già a qualcun altro, un ragazzo che lo studente della Hyotei Gakuen conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto rivelargli l’identità di Atobe? Non voleva né spezzare il suo cuore né rovinare quell’amicizia che sembrava durare da una vita, alla fine Tezuka non era così meschino da fargli un torto simile.  
«Grazie mille, sono bellissime».  
Gli sembrava scortese rifiutare quei fiori, anche se probabilmente avrebbe finito con dare false speranze al tredicenne, ma un mazzo del genere doveva valere un bel po’ e di certo non voleva fargli sprecare soldi inutilmente.  
Kunimitsu quando avvicinò le proprie mani per afferrare le rose rosse, ebbe quasi la sensazione di vedere un accenno di sorriso da parte di Kabaji. Con molta probabilità se l’era solo immaginato, anche perché il tredicenne non era il genere di ragazzo da mostrare i suoi stati d’animo. Sotto quell’aspetto si somigliavano abbastanza e immaginava che potesse essere quella loro similitudine ad aver fatto nascere quell’interesse in Munehiro.  
Il tredicenne s’inchino e Tezuka avrebbe voluto ricambiare il saluto, ma il ragazzo non gli diede il tempo materiale, forse era così imbarazzato da essersi dileguato con estrema velocità.  
L’enorme figura di Munehiro si perse fra le stradine che circondavano casa propria, probabilmente aveva intenzione di tornare al più presto dalla sua famiglia.  
Doveva rientrare ma qualcosa gli impedì di distogliere gli occhi da quelle meravigliose rose: il loro profumo era talmente inebriante che non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di annusarle.  
Era incredibile che fra tutte le persone, proprio Kabaji gli avesse fatto un simile regalo, probabilmente era il migliore amico di Atobe: come poteva accettare di provare sentimenti così intensi per lui? Non voleva rovinare la loro amicizia, avrebbe rinunciato al suo amore pur di non vedere i due compagni allontanarsi, anche se sarebbe stato doloroso doveva farlo per il loro bene.  
“Se queste rose fossero state di Atobe, sarebbe stato senz’altro più semplice” disse fra sé e sé il neo quindicenne rientrando e finendo di aiutare la madre a preparare la cena.  
“Addio Atobe…”

_**Venerdì 13 ottobre – Seishun Gakuen 17:00**_  
Tezuka sarebbe voluto ritornare a casa come tutti i membri del club di Tennis della Seigaku che avevano già lasciato l’edificio, ma il quindicenne aveva scorto la figura di un conoscente, qualcuno che era interessato a lui al punto da essere venuto fino alla scuola che frequentava.  
Kabaji era consapevole che avrebbe dato nell’occhio? O era così innamorato di lui da ignorare il fatto che le loro scuole fossero rivali?  
Fortunatamente era l’unico del proprio circolo a non essersi ancora avviato verso la propria abitazione, ma c’erano ancora altri studenti in giro per la Seishun Gakuen e sperava che nessuno di loro assistesse alla scena.  
«Kabaji, cosa vuoi?».  
Era certo che senza un motivo non sarebbe stato lì e gli bastò solo poggiare lo sguardo il biglietto che Munehiro gli perse per capire cosa il ragazzo avesse in mente.  
Non fu difficile per Kunimitsu capire cosa fosse quel Ticket in bella mostra nella mano del tredicenne: erano i biglietti del concerto sinfonico che si sarebbe tenuto il 17 novembre al Budokan, l’arena che si trovava al centro della città.  
Dove se li era procurati? Erano introvabili, lui stesso li aveva cercati per quasi tutta la città senza il benché minimo successo. Alla fine si era rassegnato all’idea di non poter assistere all’esibizione della nona sinfonia di Beethoven. Se Kabaji gliene stava porgendo uno significava solo che qualcuno gli aveva dato una mano e con molta probabilità quella persona si chiama Atobe Keigo.  
«Stai cercando d’invitarmi?».  
«Usu».  
Certo che l’idea di andare ad assistere al concerto era terribilmente allettante, ma come poteva accettare quell’invito? Farlo significava prendersi gioco dei sentimenti di Munehiro e non era un tipo così meschino da pensare a sé stesso approfittando delle situazioni che gli facevano comodo, non era mai stato egoista e mai lo sarebbe stato.  
«Mi dispiace Kabaji, ma non posso accettare il tuo invito». Doveva chiarire assolutamente quella situazione altrimenti il tredicenne sarebbe finito con il diventare ancora più insistente di quanto già non fosse.  
Come avrebbe potuto fargli capire di non essere interessato a lui? Se doveva essere sincero, tutta quella situazione gli stava dando solo una forte noia.  
«Non voglio di certo ferirti, ma mi scuso in anticipo: non sono innamorato di te e mai lo sarò. C’è già qualcun altro nel mio cuore.». Il capitano della Seigaku aveva notato un forte senso di delusione negli occhi di Munehiro, l’idea di averlo ferito in quel modo non è che gli piacesse molto ma ormai doveva rassegnarsi all’idea che fosse già innamorato e che doveva rinunciare a lui una volte per tutte.  
Era certo che Kabaji avesse borbottato qualcosa, ma Tezuka non fu in grado di distinguere quelle parole, l’unico suono che riuscì a udire distintamente fu: «…Atobe?».  
Cosa centrava Atobe? Possibile che Munehiro avesse capito che fosse di lui il ragazzo che amava? Se era così allora la loro amicizia era già rovinata?  
«Esatto: è Atobe quello che amo». Si avvicinò al ragazzo dandogli una pacca sperando che fosse sufficiente per confortarlo, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato mai abbastanza. «Troverai senz’altro qualcuno che ti amerà, spero che comunque la tua amicizia e quella di Atobe rimanga salda nonostante questo».  
Kabaji incominciò ad allontanarsi con lo sguardo più deluso che avesse mai visto, tanto da far sentire Tezuka in colpa per averlo ferito in quella maniera.  
“Mi dispiace di averti distrutto il cuore, Kabaji”.

_**Venerdì 13 ottobre – Casa Atobe 17:00**_  
Munehiro non poteva minimamente immaginare la risvolta che avrebbe preso quella situazione: come avrebbe potuto immaginare che Tezuka fraintendesse tutto? Aveva solo cercato di aiutare Atobe, come aveva sempre fatto, consegnando al suo posto quei regali da parte del suo amico.  
Se avesse saputo che sia le rose sia il biglietto fossero da parte dell’amico, la situazione sarebbe stata diversa? Cosa importava ormai? Le cose erano andate completamente per il verso sbagliato e ora doveva rimediare a tutti i problemi che aveva causato.  
«Kabaji, hai consegnato i biglietti?».  
«Usu…».  
Kabaji sperò con tutto sé stesso che Keigo non scorgesse differenze nella propria voce, ma conosceva troppo bene le sue abilità per non sentirsi tradito.  
“Sistemerò tutto” disse fra sé e sé il tredicenne incominciando a ideare il piano perfetto per rimediare agli equivoci che si erano creati.

_**Domenica 22 ottobre ore 17:00 Tokyo**_  
Atobe non riusciva a smettere di cercare la figura di Kabaji all’interno di quel bar, eppure era stato lui a volerci entrare quasi obbligandolo e non aveva avuto la benché minima scelta, cosa abbastanza insolita da parte sua.  
Dove si era cacciato? Possibile che si fosse dileguato senza dirgli nemmeno una parola?  
Era vero che nell’ultima settimana l’amico aveva avuto un comportamento alquanto insolito, al punto da averlo evitato per tutto il tempo fino a quel pomeriggio e ora era completamente sparito senza un apparente motivo.  
Gli sembrava ovvio che Munehiro avesse combinato qualcosa, perché non era mai stato il tipo da avere comportamenti simili, cosa confermata anche dal suo istinto che di certo era qualcosa su cui sapeva di poter fare affidamento.  
“Hai combinato qualcosa, vero Kabaji?” disse fra e sé e sé il quindicenne sedendosi a un tavolino all’aperto dove, in attesa del suo arrivo, aveva ordinato una tazza di tè. “Non pensiamoci adesso, voglio provare questo tè”  
Era assolutamente certo che non avrebbe mai potuto essere all’altezza degli infusi che era solito bere quotidianamente, d'altronde se li faceva arrivare dalle più importanti aziende artigianali del mondo e un insulso bar non avrebbe mai potuto avere qualcosa di eguagliabile.  
Quando arrivò il cameriere e gli portò la sua ordinazione, Atobe era terribilmente scettico, ma appena avvicinò le labbra alla tazzina di ceramica rimase piacevolmente colpito da quel sapore. Non era raffinato come i soliti, ma non era una brodaglia insapore come aveva immaginato da un locale infimo come quello.  
“L’ho sottovalutato!” Non sapeva perché quell’infuso gli ricordava il suo Tezuka: sarà stato che prima di quella partita aveva creduto qualcuno potesse essere capace di compiere le cose di cui era stato capace il rivale?  
Sapeva anche lui che fosse strano paragonare i due: poteva essere il fatto che avesse sottovalutato sia il tè sia la tenacia del rivale da accumunare quella situazione?  
Era talmente catturato dai sapori inaspettatamente intensi che non si era accorto dell’arrivo di quel ragazzo che aveva avuto piacere di battere, nonostante le difficoltà avute, durante il torneo del Kantou. Scorse la presenza di quest’ultimo solo quando udì la serietà della voce di Tezuka.  
«Atobe, cosa ci fai qui?».  
Perché il suo tono sembrava così stupito? Gli sembrava strano che, il re della Hyotei, frequentasse un comune bar? Il suo istinto però gli diceva che il motivo del suo stupore fosse ben altro, anche i suoi occhi sorpresi gli davano questa sensazione.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché di un simile sbigottimento, ma fu preceduto dal capitano della Seigaku che proferì per primo.  
«Hai accompagnato Kabaji?».  
Atobe rischiò quasi di mandare di traverso il tè rimasto: perché Kunimitsu chiedeva dell’amico? Cosa diamine stava succedendo?  
Keigo stava cercando di rimettere assieme quella situazione, ma l’unica cosa che gli sembrava plausibile era così assurda che faticava anche solo a immaginarla: Kabaji e Tezuka si erano messi assieme! Era l’unica cosa possibile, perché solo così poteva giustificare il recente comportamento dell’amico.  
“È impossibile!” si disse il capitano della Hyotei fra sé e sé “Kabaji non mi avrebbe mai fatto un torto del genere!”  
Non era così, non poteva essere finita in quel modo, glielo diceva anche l’istinto e mai l’aveva tradito, così cercò di osservare il rivale impalato di fronte al tavolo dov’era seduto.  
Il suo sguardo non sembrava trasmettere nulla, ma lui, che era solito scrutare attentamente gli avversari per individuare i punti deboli, era in grado di percepire una qualche ansia come se Tezuka si sentisse agitato per qualcosa nonostante la sua mimica non lo facesse sembrare così ovvio.  
«Potrei sedermi? Siccome sei qui, vorrei parlarti di una cosa».  
Cosa voleva dirgli? Un senso di ansia lo inondò temendo le cose che Kunimitsu stesse per dirgli, ma era deciso con tutto sé stesso a non mostrargli lo stato in cui fosse.  
«Certo, per me non c’è nessun problema».  
Il quindicenne si accomodò su una delle sedie frontali così da incrociare il suo sguardo. Alla sola visione di quegli occhi agitanti, l’ansia lo devastò al punto d’avvertire la stessa sensazione che fu capace di mandare lo stomaco in subbuglio talmente forte fosse la sua ansia.

La tensione fra i due tennisti era così potente che nessuno di loro fu in grado di proferire per primo parola, era chiaro a entrambi che fossero reciprocamente in imbarazzo e non sapevano in che modo rompere il ghiaccio che si era appena creato, ma Atobe fu il primo a prendere l’iniziativa andando dritto al sodo.  
«Perché stai cercando Kabaji?».  
Il capitano delle Seigaku tirò un grosso sospiro, come se cercasse di trovare la forza per affrontare quel discorso e Keigo sentì l’oppressione allo stomaco incominciare a tormentarlo ancora di più.  
“Non dirmi che state assieme, ti prego!” imprecò il tennista fra sé e sé.  
«Potresti dire a Kabaji di non cercami più?». Avvertiva chiaramente quanto la voce di Kunimitsu fosse tesa oltre a fatto che si sentisse abbastanza in disagio.  
Perché Kabaji doveva cercarlo? Cosa gli aveva fatto da rendere Tezuka così agitato?  
«L’ho già respinto, ma sembra che continui a corteggiarmi, oggi mi ha pure invitato in questo bar». Fece una breve pausa per continuare quel discorso che ad Atobe sembrava terribilmente assurdo. «A te darà sicuramente retta, ti prego Atobe».  
Respinto? Non è che non avesse intenzione di credere alle parole del rivale, ma quelle accuse sembrano stonare con il carattere del compagno, anche se la paura di un suo tradimento lo stava tormentando.  
Di certo Munehiro era troppo legato a lui e mai si sarebbe permesso di rubargli Tezuka, ma allora cosa stava succedendo? Era davvero possibile questo? Aveva compiuto un gesto così infame nei suoi confronti? Ci pensò per qualche istante e arrivò alla conclusione che il suo migliore amico non avrebbe mai fatto un gesto meschino come quello.

Tezuka osservava l’espressione incredula di Atobe e aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio che non avrebbe creduto alle sue parole, ma era pronto a tutto per dimostrargli cosa il suo amico avesse fatto.  
«Sapevo che non mi avresti creduto, ma Kabaji è venuto a casa mia il giorno del mio compleanno». Non voleva interrompersi ma non sapeva come altro continuare quel discorso e cercava un modo per riordinare i propri pensieri. «Se non fosse innamorato di me, non mi avrebbe mai regalato quelle rose, oltre al fatto che mi ha anche invitato un concerto di Beethoven: gli hai fatto avere tu quei biglietti perché volevi aiutarlo? Li ho cercato ovunque ma erano esauriti».

Ad Atobe gli ci volle poco per capire di cosa Tezuka stesse parlando e ormai era chiaro che l’amico non aveva nessuna colpa, ma era tutto un enorme fraintendimento da parte del capitano della Seigaku.  
Quella situazione era così divertente tanto che Keigo non riusciva a trattenere le proprie risa, anche se sapeva di star dando nell’occhio e sentiva gli sguardi dei passanti su di sé, ma sinceramente non gli importava per nulla in quel momento.  
«Sia le rose sia il biglietto erano da parte mia; sono io che ti ho corteggiato, Kabaji mi ha solo aiutato».  
«Non è affatto divertente». Anche se Tezuka cercava di mantenersi composto, era chiaro che anche lui trovava quella situazione abbastanza terribilmente spassosa, ma conoscendolo non si sarebbe mai lasciato scappare una risata mostrando la solita espressione inespressiva. «Smettila di ridere, darai nell’occhio!».  
«Come hai potuto pensare che Kabaji fosse innamorato di te?». Non avrebbe mai immaginato di versare lacrime, ma Kunimitsu l’aveva così divertito che non era in grado di trattenerle!  
«Si è presentato a casa mia con un mazzo delle rose rosse, cos’altro avrei potuto pensare?».  
«Che io gli avessi chiesto di darmi una mano? Credi davvero Kabaji potesse permettersi un mazzo del genere?». Gli ci volle molto per riprendere controllo di sé, ma una volta calmano vide che Tezuka si allungò verso di lui e lui fece altrettanto ritrovandosi talmente vicino da rispecchiarsi nei suoi occhi.  
«La prossima volta che vuoi corteggiare qualcuno, fallo da solo Atobe!».  
Forse se ci aveva pensato da solo tutto quello non sarebbe mai accaduto, ma era andata così com’era andata e in quell’istante Atobe poteva solo ringraziare l’amico, perché era certo che avesse organizzato quell’incontro per farli chiarire.  
«Non volevo dare nell’occhio». Era un sussurro flebile che solamente Tezuka fu in grado di udire.  
«Non ti sembra di averlo dato abbastanza poco fa».  
«Lo so, ma non m’importa più».  
In quell’istante Keigo non potette resistere alla tentazione di prendere il volto di Kunimitsu fra le mani, aveva così tanta voglia di baciarlo che non gli importava più se avrebbe dato nell’occhio e tantomeno d’infrangere il cuore delle sue fan, voleva quel ragazzo e basta e ormai aveva capito che nulla fosse più importante di lui.  
Quando poggiò le labbra su quelle del rivale, sentì dei brividi corrergli lungo tutto il corpo e il fatto che Kunimitsu lo ricambiasse non faceva altro che accentuare quell’incredibile sensazione.  
«Ti amo». Dissero all’unisono i due capitani.  
Tutto si era risolto e Atobe giurò a sé stesso che non avrebbe più chiesto l’aiuto di Kabaji, così da non causare più simili equivoci.  
«Verrai con me al concerto, vero Tezuka?».  
«Certamente».

_**Domenica 22 ottobre – Casa Kabaji 22:00**_  
Faceva tutto parte del tuo piano, vero Kabaji?

Quell’e-mail di Atobe significava che lui e Tezuka avessero chiarito la situazione? Altrimenti perché l’amico gli avrebbe scritto una frase del genere?  
Si era sentito in colpa in quel periodo per aver causato ai due ragazzi simili problemi.  
Era stato solo un suo errore se non si fossero già messi assieme, ma ormai poteva liberarsi di quel peso che l’aveva oppresso per troppi giorni.  
“Atobe e Tezuka meritano di essere felice” disse fra sé e sé Munehiro prima di riporre il cellulare sul comodino vicino al letto “Ora potrò dormire senza avere la coscienza sporca!”

_**17 novembre – Budokan 19:50**_  
Che Tezuka fosse in ritardo ad Atobe sembrava alquanto insolito, anche se non poteva dire di conoscerlo ancora a fondo, visto che si frequentavano da meno di un mese, ma di certo non sembrava il tipo da tardare in quella maniera.  
Era un ragazzo fin troppo serio ed era certo che ci fossero dei problemi e senza dubbio gli era successo qualcosa; poteva anche esserci stato un incidente durante il tragitto, ma era assolutamente certo che Kunimitsu l’avrebbe avvertito e quindi era sicuro al cento per cento che gli si fosse scaricato il telefono.  
Il suo istinto non aveva mai fallito nel corso dei suoi quindici anni e sicuramente non sarebbe stato quello il momento in cui avrebbe fatto cilecca.  
Doveva solo aspettare, con molta probabilità stava arrivando ed ebbe subito conferma quando scorse la figura poco distante.  
«Atobe scusa il ritardo, un incidente bloccava il traffico e purtroppo e il telefono mi ha abbandonato».  
«Lo immaginavo, sta tranquillo». Poggiò delicatamente una mano sopra la spalla del coetaneo per rassicurarlo. «Dobbiamo sbrigarci, il concerto sta per cominciare».  
«Ok e scusa ancora».

Fine.


End file.
